Konoha Academy
by poxrub
Summary: Kanade Aso is going through a lot of change. A new school, new friends, and new enemies. She has to deal with her crazy step-mother, her just as crazy step-sister, silly sausages, the socially impaired, and the school thugs known as the Akatuski. But most of all Deidara. Will she go insane or live to see graduation? Will she make life-long friends? Or maybe even find love?


Konoha Academy

Things that Shouldn't Happen Before Noon or Ever

As I opened my eyes that were slowly focusing on the glow-in-the-dark stars I plastered on my ceiling, I noticed they weren't glowing as the light was flooding my room. My alarm clock was beeping and my father's wife was loudly talking on the phone as she passed my room. I heard her voice faintly as she went down the stairs, a deep frown set on my face after realizing it was the first day at my new school.

"Where is my dry cleaning? Takima!" I heard the loud shrill of my step-sister, Ino, as the maid's steps passed my room and towards Ino's. I heard doors slam and everyone's busy steps. I then thought about getting up and I turned to see my uniform flopped on my swivel chair. 'I want to burn it so bad.' I thought glaring at the fabric, wishing it would ignite into a fireball.

"Miss Kanade?" I heard the maid call out as she knocked on the door. "It's time to get up." She informed me and left quickly. I yawned and tried to kick the covers off but I was far too intertwined and fell straight off my bed.

"God, fuck school." I whined laying there awhile and ran a hand through my hair. I really doubt God would fuck school. I pushed myself off the ground and walked to bathroom to shower quickly and brush my teeth. I was going to apply some makeup but decided to go for the 'I hate it here and will kill you if you look at me' casual. This look did not include makeup so I went straight to my hair and brushed it as good as I could, but with thick, long, curly hair it was quite hard. I sighed and threw on my uniform which was a black skirt and a short sleeved black button up with a white tie on bow. I put on some knee socks and slipped on black shoes. I grabbed my black Jansport backpack and checked to make sure the schedule I got in the mail yesterday was still in the front pouch. I grabbed my phone and slipped it in before zipping it.

I pulled my arms through the straps of my backpack and accessed myself in the mirror. My black hair was in its usual curly style reaching to my waist and contrasted with my pale white skin. My eyes were still swollen from sleeping, but they were an icy blue, just like my mother's. "Kanade Aso, ready to steal yo girl and fuck this bitch up. Fuck yeah." I said to boost my confidence, because while I try to look like I don't care, I kinda actually do. False advertising; sue me. "Uh, Miss Kanade, breakfast is ready…" the young maid named Kimi said in polite but awkward tone as she stood at my door. Gosh, I really hope she didn't hear what I said to myself earlier. "Thanks." I said sheepishly as I passed her and she quickly bowed.

I went down the marble stairs and turned left to the dining room, where my step-mother was sitting at the end of the table, phone still in hand as she drank a green smoothie. Ino was on her phone, too. I think she was talking to her friend Sakura or someone. I ignored them and made my way past the table and to the kitchen nook, but I heard a stern clearing of throat. I turned and bowed my head.

"Good morning, Hanako-sama." I say refraining from scoffing as she clicked her tongue and waited for me to address Ino. "Good morning, Ino-san." I quickly said before walking towards the kitchen nook, but not before hearing Ino snort and go back to talking on the phone.

"Good Morning, Kanade-Sama." All the maids and cooks bowed as I past by them. "Morning," I smiled and took a Capri Sun from the fridge and took some cinnamon toast and left out the back door. "Thanks for the breakfast." I called over my shoulder.

Even though Ino and I will be going to school together we don't get there together. We don't really get along, not because she likes to be stylish or anything like that. She's just different from me. She's feminine, popular, and in style and I respect that. I really hate it when people bag on girls who like being girly or like to where short skirts. Like, fuck off man. What I don't like is when people are judgmental and mean for no reason. I don't care if you're different and don't like to follow trends and try to be unique. Don't complain about people judging you for wearing all black, then call girls who have boobs and aren't ashamed of them whores. But, Ino is in that crowd of people who are really mean. I remember when Sakura started a rumor about Keiko Aisaki in 5th grade, saying she wets the bed every night. I was Keiko's table partner since are names were next to each other on the roster and she cried an entire week until she changed class.

"Kaaanadeee-chaaan!" I heard a distant voice yell my name. I was waiting outside the giant security gates for my ride. In the distance I could see a speeding orange vehicle. "What the hell?" I squint my eyes and saw a person hanging out the window waving their arms around. The closer the vehicle came and the louder the person yelled my name I realized it was my ride. It was Naruto and Kiba. Omg, how is Naruto not falling out that window?

The orange Volkswagen van stopped inches away from me with a screech of its tires. "Good mor-AH!" I jumped back as Naruto fell out once the tires rolled back. "Holy shit, man." Kiba breathed out from his place in the driver's seat. "That was fucking awesome!" The brunet jumped from his seat and Akamaru popped his head from the window Naruto had just fallen from. You may be asking how I have become acquainted with Naruto and Kiba. It's not that exciting; our parents just do business together. I'd see them at meetings and parties since I could remember. When I found out that we would be going to school together, we just decided to carpool. Apparently most of my father's business partners have kids my age and they go to school at Konoha Academy.

"Let's go!" Naruto jumped up and grinned, sliding open the van's door. "I can't believe you're going to school with us! Just wait, you'll make a lot of friends and we'll all hang out and go to parties and study together and I can take you to Ichiraku's." _That's that ramen place he always talks about, right?_ "And we can go to the lake in the summer and we can go play paintball in the weekend." Naruto kept rambling on as we stopped by McDonalds because apparently Akamaru loves the hash browns and I don't know but they bought like 30 of them.

"So, when did you get this van?" I asked, mostly to whoever would answer. Turing in his seat, Naruto smiled and handed me his schedule, and I dug in my bag for mine. "I bought it last weekend! Pretty neat, huh?" Naruto said as he skimmed through the piece of paper I handed him.

"Except you have no idea how to drive." Kiba snickered, but he himself had been driving like a mad man. "Not true, I can drive! It's just I get excited sometimes." Naruto said sheepishly. "As in you "forget how to brake at stop signs because you want to beat the other cars and you can out run the cops because that's how Fast and Furious does it." Kiba rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the hash brown Akamaru just bit. _Uh…_

"We have P.E. at the same time! Sometimes they let boys play with the girls." Naruto announced, "That's it. You're in really advanced classes, Kanade-chan."

"Read me the schedule." Kiba said as he kept his eyes on the road. "She has English AP with Kakashi, History AP with Kurenai, Advanced Calculus with Asuma, and Art with Takima, PE with Guy, Free Period, lunch, Advanced Chemistry with that creep Orochimaru, and then some flower class." Naruto read off, and Kiba laughed. "She's got Sasuke and a lot of those Akatsuki fuckers in her classes."

"Who's Sasuke again?" I asked. I've heard his name before. "He's Naruto's bff." Kiba laughed. "He is not! He is just some teme." _Oh, that one. The handsome asshole that's rich as fuck._ "The Uchiha, right?" I asked remembering when he got in a fight with Naruto three years ago at a business party and another time like 18 months ago when he tried to drown Naruto in the garden fountain at Versailles. _Best friends, huh? Makes sense._

"So I take it he's still an ass." I asked and they laughed. "Pretty much." Kiba smiled and Naruto turned around and snapped a picture of me. "What?" I asked, confused. "Snapchat." He simply said and before I could ask him who he sent it to my phone vibrated and there I was. My eyes were closed and I was mid laugh and he added "friend" on it. _I look stupid._ I scrunched my face as he said he sent it to everyone. Kiba huffed out a laugh and turned on the stereo, he had the Arctic Monkeys on as we looked for a parking spot.

"Come one Akamaru." Kiba said as he exited the van. "They let pets in?" I asked surprised as Kiba put Akamaru in my bag, as he was just the right size. "All the other girls do it with their Chihuahuas." Kiba reasoned. _I forgot; rich kid school._ I made an o with my mouth and proceeded to walk out towards the school, but as I did a car going full speed stopped centimeters away. The tires screeched, much like this morning, except this time I was almost killed and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. I don't know how but I had kicked off the hood and pushed myself away. I heard Naruto call my name and Kiba was stupidly laughing because apparently he was filming a video of me walking onto school grounds for Snapchat or something and he caught the entire thing on video. The car was a red Ferrari and fuck did it look expensive. Whoever was driving it parked it smoothly, not even getting out to see if I was fine. I was still stunned from how fast everything had happened. A pair of black boots, and the most gorgeous face I have ever seen. My heart started beating faster than before and I opened my mouth to apologize instead of just ogling at him. His long blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, or I guess eye, his strong bone structure and pink l-

"Stay out the fucking way, yeah." The blonde snarled as he bumped past me. _Motherfucker._

I scowled as Naruto asked me if I was alright and Kiba kept watching the video on loop. You can bet he sent that to everyone, too. "That guy is fucking cunt." I glared at his retreating form. He was already on the grass in front of the large doors with some other guys and a girl with blue hair. They glanced at me, some glaring and went inside, but the blonde's glare was holding a lot longer and I swear he said "bitch".

"You should be more careful, Kanade-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed my arm to snap me out of my anger. "They're the Akatsuki, the school thugs and oddly enough the most popular. They have a lot of power over the school since one of the members is the son of the guy who made the school." Kiba said as he typed on his phone, "They're dangerous, Kanade." Kiba said a little more serious before regaining his same mischievous smile, the red triangles on his checks stretching. I forced a smile, but my insides were boiling.

_Fucking bitch, better not let me catch him slippin', cause I'd drop that motherfucker. Who does he think he is? Walking around like he's hot shit. Am I expected to be scared? Please, I'll stay IN his fucking way, tryna tell me what to do. I WISHED that bitch would've hit me. Pay my tuition, fucker._

My angry thoughts were put to a hold when Naruto nudged my shoulder as we had entered the building; people were glancing at me curiously, some whispering. I caught words like "Deidara-kun," "car" and I really wanted to leave and go home. _So, his name is __**Deidara**__. Now I can call him by his name when I murder him. The slimy fucki-_

"Kanade-chan, your phone is vibrating a lot." Naruto pointed out as he led me to my locker. I took my iPhone out. I had 95 friend requests and 238 notifications of Snapchat. Checking the one Kiba sent, I watched as I almost got hit by that fuckboy, Deidara, the text on it read "new girl almost died". My grip on my phone tightened as I thought about that stupid blonde. Why did this have to happen?

"Hey, new girl!" some people passed by and gave me a thumbs up. I gave a sheepish smile and waved a little. "Saw the video from Kiba; that was insane!" One of them said and Naruto laughed. I faked a little laugh because while it is funny, I just hated Deidara. The group left, still laughing and cheering me on. I shook my head and noticed someone next to Naruto.

"Hey, teme," Naruto turned to the guy, I looked up and sure enough it was the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Still gorgeous as ever, but damn, the temperature drops legit 20 degrees. "Kanade-chan has all her classes with you." The Uchiha glanced at me and folded his arms.

"Hn." That was all he said and checked his phone. I didn't care, that's just the way he is. I checked my phone too and as soon as I typed my pass code, a pale hand replaced my phone with his. I was staring at a dial pad. "Put your number in it." He simply said as he typed on mine. I obliged and quickly returned it. I pocketed the device in my shirt's breast pocket and the bell rang.

"That's the 10 minute bell. Everyone is in morning practice for band or sports, so you'll have to meet everyone that you don't have in class during lunch." Naruto informed me as he looked around for Kiba who had somehow slipped away. I nodded "I thought you were in sports Naruto."

"Yup, but Football practice was cancelled this morning." Naruto said as he found Kiba. "Come on, Kiba, we're going to be late!" They walked off as Kiba waved goodbye and wished me luck. I faintly heard Naruto ask where he had gone off to and before I could hear his response Sasuke finally spoke.

"Come on." He started walking towards what I guess was English. I looked around the extremely large school, all these model boys and girls, and long hallways. I almost bumped into Sasuke as he suddenly stopped in front of the class that had Hatake Kakashi on a square near the door.

"Stay away from the Akatsuki." Sasuke droned out and I looked up at him and met his glare. "Uh, okay." I awkwardly responded, not really fazed at what he said. He scowled and entered the room; I followed with my eyebrows scrunched in confusion and a little rebellion as I had the urge to defy him. I don't know if it's my teenage attitude but if you tell me what to do I just want to do the opposite. Maybe I'm just a bitch. That's, probably it.

Sasuke sat in the back next to the large windows that overlooked the front of the school and the parking lot. I sat next to him and we silently sat there as people slowly started to fill the class. I had my head on my bag and would occasionally nudge him to show him things I thought were funny on Tumblr. He would give a smirk or maybe breathe out as a chuckle. He isn't much of a laugher.

It had been almost 30 minutes since class started and Kakashi-what have you was still not here. The class was filled except for four seats caddy corner from me. I didn't mind as Sasuke was explaining where everything in the school. He pulled up a map of the school and dully pointed to where my classes would be. I was about to ask him a question as to why everyone thinks the Chemistry teacher is creepy but the girls who were ogling at Sasuke were about to faint as they tried to keep staring at Sasuke as well as the four guys who just walked in and I swear I almost puked my brains out.

It was him. _Him._ The fucker who almost ran me over. Deidara is in this class and I want to jump out the window. "It's that bitch." I quietly snarled to Sasuke. He scowled at them and kind of smirked at me." You almost got hit by him."

"I know I did. I was there and I want to kill him." As I finished glaring at the Uchiha who apparently thought my near death experience was funny (like the rest of the school), that stupid blonde locked his gaze with mine and I glared at his stupid smirk and I noticed his three buddies, one with bedroom hazel eyes and red hair, another one with vibrant green eyes and long black hair and some guy with silver hair and pink eyes. I admit that they looked pretty fucking sick, but _fuck Deidara_.

"Call me later, bitch." The silver haired one said to a girl who took a slip of paper and put it in her cleavage. _And that guy._ They walked to the four empty seats and Deidara turned around and smirked at me. He whispered something to the silver haired one and he then glanced at me with his mocking pink eyes and laughed.

"Thanks for making my morning interesting, yeah." _Shoot me._


End file.
